


Língua do diabo

by ungewiss



Series: My Gintae Stories in Portuguese [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, GinTae, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Portuguese Version, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewiss/pseuds/ungewiss
Summary: Gintoki não sabia como havia parado no banheiro do Snack Smile com Tae entre as pernas.





	Língua do diabo

**Author's Note:**

> Versão em português de "Devil's Tongue"

— Ah, Otae-.

Embora tenha tentado ficar quieto, Gintoki deixou um gemido baixo escapar entre os dentes. Bem, ninguém podia culpá-lo por fazer um pouco de barulho quando ele estava sendo empunhado daquele jeito. Mas como as coisas haviam chegado àquele ponto? Em um cubículo de um banheiro relativamente público onde qualquer pessoa podia entrar de repente e pegá-los em uma situação muito comprometedora? Ele realmente não tinha a menor ideia, mas sinceramente pouco lhe importava.

Tudo que sua mente enevoada conseguia se lembrar era que ele tinha tirado a sorte grande no pachinko naquele dia. Isso significava apenas uma coisa: finalmente ele poderia encher a cara por algum tempo. Provavelmente ele deveria ter escolhido um lugar mais em conta e pago uma ou duas bebidas para o Madao, mas antes que o samurai preguiçoso percebesse, ele já estava em frente do Snack Smile. Então por que não? De qualquer modo ele tinha dinheiro e não seria má ideia gastá-lo com álcool de boa qualidade. Não era porque ele queria ver um certo alguém que trabalhava ali, certo? Não mesmo! Ele não tinha a mínima vontade de morrer ainda.

O lugar não estava muito cheio naquela noite. Logo encontrou um assento próximo ao bar e pediu uma dose de Dom Pérignon. Assim que recebeu o copo com a bebida, Gintoki deu uma olhada no estabelecimento. Nenhum sinal da mulher-gorila. Ele franziu, talvez ela estivesse ocupada com algum cliente.

 _Isso é bom_ , disse para si mesmo,  _ele podia ao menos aproveitar a bebida dele em paz—._

— Oh, Gin-san!

_Falando no diabo..._

Gintoki se virou para olhá-la com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Tae cerrou os punhos para ele perigosamente. — Gastando o dinheiro suado do Shin-chan e da Kagura-chan em álcool de novo?

A partir daquele momento tudo lhe parecia meio confuso. E ele nem estava bêbado!

O samurai tinha certeza que ela batera nele; não uma vez, mas duas. Depois conversaram sobre coisas bem triviais como sempre faziam quando ele aparecia durante o turno de trabalho dela, então beberam juntos e se divertiram um pouco. Um tempo depois ela lhe pediu um favor e o arrastou para os fundos do bar.

_Hm, o que eles tinham feito mesmo?_

Era um tanto difícil colocar os pensamentos em ordem em sua situação atual. Ele apenas lembrava que Tae o tinha beijado no canto da boca como uma forma de agradecimento, e ele, por sua vez, retribuiu com um selinho nos lábios. O soco que levou no braço realmente doeu. Ouch, ele só estava tentando mostrar um pouco de afeto, então por que ele sempre acabava se dando mal assim? Mas no fim ela o beijou de volta, e as coisas foram acontecendo tão rápido que ele não sabia realmente como os dois foram parar no banheiro, com ela de joelhos e ele com as calças no meio das pernas.

Os olhos dele viraram quando Tae o chupou um pouco forte demais. Quem teria imaginado que aquela mulher podia usar a língua daquele jeito? Com certeza ela era o diabo disfarçado. Por um segundo Gintoki pensou que as suas pernas o deixariam na mão a qualquer momento e praguejou um pouco por não haver nada por perto para se apoiar direito. Droga, ele estava agindo como um garoto virgem.

Tae parecia não ligar para isso, então ela continuou firme no que estava fazendo. A sua língua corria de baixo para cima até a ponta e depois ela o engolia inteiro. Lamber, chupar, morder, repetir, como em um ritual. De repente, porém, ela parou e o encarou através dos olhos entrecerrados. Vê-la com o rosto tão corado com a sua mão enroscada nos cabelos dela era algo de se admirar. Ela sem dúvidas era linda demais.

_E ele que pensava que não fazia muito o tipo de rapaz romântico._

No entanto, ela continuou a encará-lo e nada mais. Seu olhar era tão intenso que parecia que ela podia ver através dele ao ponto de deixar Gintoki sem ação e realmente muito desconfortável. Alguns segundos depois ele abriu a boca para perguntar o que havia de errado, porém Tae tirou a mão dele de seus cabelos de repente e se levantou. Então ela começou a se arrumar bem rápido.

_Sério isso!?_

— Oi, o que você está fazendo? — Ela não o respondeu e apenas continuou a ajeitar os cabelos. Pelo amor, isso já o estava deixando irritado. — Não acredito, você vai me deixar assim? — Um suspiro exasperado escapou de seus lábios e ele então apontou para baixo. — S-só termina isso logo!

Gintoki sabia que sua voz soava um tanto desesperada, mas ele realmente estava. O que parecia um paraíso a pouco tempo atrás havia se tornado um inferno doloroso. E para piorar o seu desespero, Tae apenas olhou para ele com aquele seu sorriso maligno que causou arrepios em sua espinha.

— Não é como se você nunca tivesse me deixado insatisfeita antes.

O canto do olho tremeu em irritação.

Naquele momento ela estava jogando sujo. Ele tinha certeza de que não era tão ruim assim quando o assunto era sexo. Uma vez ou outra ele gozava rápido demais, mas isso não era culpa dele. Às vezes ele não conseguia se segurar por tempo suficiente para poder satisfazê-la. Isso acontecia com tudo mundo, certo? Era completamente normal, não era? Então por que ela estava sendo tão cruel em um momento tão importante como aquele? Ele estava à beira de chorar agora. Mas que droga, ele não era tão insensível assim quando ele não conseguia terminar o serviço! Pelo menos ele tentava dar o seu melhor mais tarde para compensar.

— POR QU—! — ele quase perdeu as forças nas pernas quando Tae diminuiu a distância entre eles.

_Oh, então ela estava apenas o provocando, huh?_

Os lábios dela eram macios e molhados, já inchados devido à atenção que ela dera à ele anteriormente, e ela o beijava lenta e profundamente. Gintoki suspirou com prazer quando os dedos dela corriam através de seu cabelo, massageando preguiçosamente o seu couro cabeludo. Era calmo e intenso, gelado e ardente, tudo ao mesmo tempo.  Como podia uma pessoa ter o toque de um anjo, mas também a língua de um demônio? Aquela mulher realmente era única.

No entanto, logo em seguida ele ouviu o som de descarga vindo do outro lado do banheiro.

_Oh... merda!_

— Você tem cinco minutos — sussurrou Tae contra os lábios dele e em menos de dez segundos ajeitou o kimono. Sem demora usou a descarga. — É melhor se apressar. — E com um selinho em sua bochecha, ela saiu do cubículo em que se encontravam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Como assim!?_

Pelo que pôde ouvir da conversa, parecia que era uma de suas colegas de trabalho. Elas conversaram um pouco, riram sobre algo que ele não conseguiu escutar – mas no fundo ele sabia que era algo sobre ele – e logo as duas garotas o deixaram sozinho em sua angústia.

_Kami, por quê? O que ele fez para ser tratado assim?_

Aquela cria de satanás ainda iria matá-lo algum dia, então irá devorá-lo inteiro e arrastar seu corpo mutilado para os confins do inferno! Ele com certeza não era santo, longe disso. Sendo ele próprio um demônio, Gintoki duvidava que teria algum lugar no céu – ele provavelmente esteve condenado desde que nasceu –, mas ele adoraria ao menos ter uma morte tranquila. Por outro lado, ele admitia que, contanto que Tae estivesse ao seu lado, ter uma passagem direto para o inferno não parecia tão ruim assim.

_Eh, ele realmente tinha um gosto estranho para mulheres._

Sentindo-se derrotado, ele olhou para baixo e suspirou.

Era hora de meter mãos à obra.


End file.
